Finns Lucky Adventures
by The Madman001
Summary: A story of a lot one-shots about Finn and tier-fifteen with a lot of adventure time girls. Warning : Smut will be inside. occasionally family, drama, adventure, horror, dark theme, and many more themes inside. (Do not own Adventure Time)


_**Insanity: Okay this will be a bunch of one shots of Finn having sex/raped by women you heard me. This was a request asked my a guy whose identity he asked to be concealed, still there are about 14 stories of one shots, as well as if you want to add your own personal smut to be added into this ask, unless the idea is already being planned to be put it then just wait for it.**_

_**P.S Madman001 is gone**_

"I saved my bro from a skunk sucking vampire." Jake yelled as he laughed and skipped throught the strawberry fields wearing a giant strawberry costume. As Finn picked up Marceline's umbrella.

"Is it cool?" Marceline asks in her small bat form as she peeked out of Finn's backpack.

"Yup." He answers as she flies out of his backpack.

"Finn I owe you big time, turning into a bat and hiding into your pack was genius." Marceline said slowly changing back to normal.

"That's what henchmen are for." Finn told her, as she was back to her normal self.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Marceline said, as she reached between her breast, as she took out a small bottle, and handed it to Finn, as he was slowly blushing from what he saw. "Give this to Jake." She instructed.

"Uh what is this." Finn asked unsure.

"It's just some liquid that makes the drinker act slightly crazy. It's a little payback to Jake for nearly killing me right now." Marceline said.

"Oh, will it kill him." Finn asked.

"No but he'll have a headache that's about it." Marceline said. "Just make sure to do it secretly."

"All right, and we're still up for pixie strangling tomorrow right." Finn said winking at her.

"Definitely." Marceline said as she floated away, as Finn looked at the bottle he was given and couldn't wait to see Jake act crazy. Finn walked back towards the direction of his house, as he opened the door to find Jake sipping some soda from a cup.

"There's my bro, how does it feel to be free from that Vampire's control." Jake asked, as Finn just shrugged.

"Not much difference." Finn said then got a clever way to make Jake drink the vial. "But still I will like to thank you with this." Finn said as he took out the bottle Marceline gave him.

"What is that?" Jake asked looking at the bottle.

"It's uh, magical potion that gives the drinker the ability to read minds." Finn said.

"Well hand it over brother." Jake said as he stretched his hand over and took the bottle uncapped it, and chugged it all down, as Jake tasted the liquid, Finn was holding back giggles. "Hmm I didn't taste any-" Jake stopped mid-sentence as he fell face down on the ground.

"JAKE." Finn yelled going over to his brother, picked him up to find him snoring.

"What the?" Finn asked as he shook Jake trying to wake him up, as he was unaware of a figure walking towards him. "Huh?" Finn said as the person smacked him as he lost unconsciousness.

Finn was starting to wake up, as he let out some groans, his vision was blurry but slowly coming to him, he wasn't in his room the room he was in was different. There was head ornaments on the walls, couch that fit perfectly with the the corner of the wall, a TV, a lamp next to him, a recording studio of some sort, and he was in a bed, in his underwear. Finn starting to panic tried to get out of the bed to find himself tied to the bed post, by very thick leathery belts.

"Look whose awake." A voice was heard as he looked towards the room to see nobody, then Marceline appeared in front of the bed out of nowhere, wearing a red strapless nightgown that was see throught to see her wearing black pair of thin panties and a black bra, Other then Finn could see her almost completely naked, as his face turned bright red, as Marceline laughed a little. "Nice color Finny." She teased as she floated above his head, as she was right in front of his face, as she poked out her fangs.

"Marceline, Marceline what are you doing?" Finn asked scared as she sunk her fangs into his face as she drained the red from his face, reverting it back to his normal color.

"Ah delicious hadn't had that type of red in a long time." She said, as she stopped floating, and nuzzled her face into Finn's neck inhaling his scent deeply, as her fingers trailed up Finn's chest to his hat, as she gently removed it, as Finn's long hair came out, reaching his feet. "This is going to be what I owe you Finn." Marceline said as Finn looked at her questionably.

"W-what do you mean." Finn asked half scared.

"Like I said earlier I owe you big time, not many will save me, many would have joined in killing me off. Plus I do owe my henchman something for being so obedient." Marceline said as she stroked Finn's cheek.

"Marceline come on enough joking around, I thought we were going pixie strangling." Finn said as a smile spread across Marceline's face.

"Oh don't worry there will be pixie strangling, only a different type of pixie." Marceline said as her hand traveled down to Finn's manhood, as she grasped Finn's manhood, as he let out a gasp.

"Marceline what are you-" Finn couldn't finish as Marceline kissed him forcibly, as she began to stroke Finn's manhood, as both her actions were done hungrily. Marceline was dominating Finn's tongue as Finn just laid there feeling new sensations go though him, as he felt his mind go blank, but his body feel like he was going to Globs world. Marceline was enjoying her time with Finn, she honestly felt something for him, no one would have saved her back there, and honestly she just wanted to be the one to claim him as her own. She stopped her actions, gaining a whimper from Finn, as she giggled at him.

"Don't worry Finn just getting more comfortable." She said as she started to take off her nightgown, as  
Finn felt his underwear restrict him, as he began to get harder. Marceline was unclasping her bra, as she let it fall to the ground, as Finn could only stare at her beauty, to Finn she seemed like a goddess. As she crawled towards him, as she simply ripped off Finn's underwear to revea in penis throbbing. "I gotta say Finn, you have more then what I expected." Marceline said, before Finn could reply Marceline placed Finn's member in her mouth, as Finn groaned in pleasure. Marceline's tongue wrapped around his member, as she guided it from the tip to the base, as Finn groaned in pleasure, as he ever felt this kind of sensation before, the it died, as he saw that Marceline has stopped.

"Remember Finn, you're my henchmen, and henchmen serve." Marceline said as she floated above his member, as Finn looked at what she was going to do.

"Marceline?" Finn said unsure.

"Don't worry Finn it'll fit, as well as I'll go easy on you for it's your first time." Marceline said as she let Finn's member glide inside her, as Finn felt a surge of ecstasy go through him, as he felt his head was going to explode if he felt anymore of this bliss, as Marceline began to jump up and down on Finn's dick, as she moaned in pleasure she was feeling, as Finn bucked his hips to get even more pleasure as Marceline rubbed her breasts from the pleasure she was getting as well. "Glob Finn you're better then my past henchmen." Marceline yelled out, something about that got to Finn as he broke free from his bindings, and had Marceline pinned on her back. "F- Finn." Marceline said somewhat shaken.

As Finn forcibly inserted himself into her, as she gasped out as he started to ram his member into her, as she continuably let out gasp and moans. "I'll make you forget them." Finn whispered into her ear, as he got Marceline's attention. "I'm your henchmen Marceline, and I'll make sure I'll be the only one you ever remember." Finn yelled as he began to thrust harder into her, s he leaned in and kissed her passionately. As their tongues danced in each others mouths, as Finn broke the kiss, as his kisses traveled from her neck to her breast as Finn, placed her tit into his mouth, and he fondled the other, as he continually assaulted her pussy with every powerful thrust he gave to her. Marceline's screaming was becoming more and more louder, she was clawing away at Finn's back and her bed sheets. She has never felt this good.

Finn was keeping his promise, as Marceline was melting away, as her only thought were that Finn was her's and only hers. As she felt a familiar built up inside her. "Finn I'm gonna cum." She said short to a whisper, as he kissed her neck tenderly.

"So am I." He spoke. "Together." He said, as Marceline shook her head in response as Finn thrust into her harder, and harder, as the they could hear every smacking of their skin with each connection, as they both let out a blissful scream, as they both came. Finn shooting his load into Marceline, as Marceline layed there paralyzed by her orgasm, as Finn fell next to her, as she looked at him breathing in deeply, as he looked at her. He forced himself up, as he hugged her tightly. "I am yours, Marceline, and you are mine." He said into her ear, as a smile spread across her face, as they fell into a deep sleep.

At the treehouse Jake was waking up. "Magical potion my butt, I'm going to get Finn for this." Jake said as he got up and walked towards he kitchen for a snack, as he waited for his brother to return.

Finn was slowly waking up, as he saw the girl he just had sex with, as she too was waking up. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said back, as she got up. "Well I guess you're going to go back to the tree house huh." She said somewhat sadly, as she was about to get off the bed, then was grabbed and brought back to the bed as she was embraced by Finn.

"What are you talking about Mistress." Finn said testing out the word. "I belong to you, and you belong to me remember. I shall remain by your side for all eternity if needed to." Finn said as he kissed her neck, as she let out small moans of his name.

"Finn I love you." Marceline said.

"I know." Finn told her, as they shared a passionate kiss, and had a little more fun with each other. Finn returned to the treehouse, much to Jake's surprise with Marceline next to him. As he thought it was Marceline's ghost come back for revenge. Finn explained everything especially the new relationship he was in. Jake didn't like it, but at long as Finn was okay, and wasn't controlled he didn't mind. Finn and Marceline were in a steady relationship, as much as fucking each others brains out was steady. Till a few months past, and Marceline told Finn she was pregnant, she was pretty sure he will leave her. Instead hugged her, and said she was the greatest thing in his life, as Marceline couldn't believe the luck she had, she found an actual guy to be with. As months past Marceline gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Finn, you're the best henchmen I ever had, and will be my only one for the rest of my life. No woman could have asked for better." She said to him after the birth.

"I know I am mistress." Finn said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, as he looked at the newborn in her arms, and couldn't believe he could be this happy.


End file.
